A trip down memory lane
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Boukenger's Satoru, Sakura and Eiji check out older sentai shows. Guest starring Miley, Oliver, Jackson and Lily of Disney's Hannah Montana. Final Chapter added!
1. The earlier sentai years

I hope all of you guys will enjoy this. It's a Boukenger version of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode where they see the previous series, but in this one, only Satoru and Eiji (Plus guests Miley and Lilly of "Hannah Montana") takes a trip down memory lane. Later on, the rest of the gang shows up in the story. Also, there's a surprise before the story ends.

Eiji was just back from his morning walk. Satoru was just watching "Hannah Montana" and he liked it. He remembers the adventure that the Boukengers did with Miley, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver. (Figure that out for yourselves.) Then, as Satoru was to see his favorite part of the show- the singing scenes- Eiji turned off the TV set. Satoru was furious.

Satoru was shouting, "Why did you turn off the TV?"

Eiji said, "See this first. I saw it somewhere in the SGS grounds."

Then Miley and Lilly came in and said, "Hi, Satoru, Hi Eiji. We just decided to visit you guys."

Satoru said, "If you're looking for the rest of them, they're not here. They did a camping trip and they will not be back until Friday evening." Eiji asked, "Where's Jackson and Oliver?"

Lilly said, "They are not with us right now. You know, as in, typical boy stuff."

Eiji said, "Everyone, seat now and I will play this Disk that I found in the warehouse."

As the disk played, the Toei logo shows up, then it faded. Next, the Super Sentai logo shows up and begins a hurricane, and then the spinning stops to reveal Miley's father. Miley said, "That's my dad in the video!" Satoru said, "I never knew that your dad was our boss." Eiji and Lilly shushed them up. Then, Mr. Robby Stewart (Miley's dad) begins speaking.

"Hello. Whoever sees this video, Thanks. By the way, my name's Mr. Robby Stewart. I'm the boss of the SGS organization. I'm behind the digital cartoon character that I use to give orders to the Boukengers. Now, that's enough. I'm here to tell you the history- the history before us- the history of the Super Sentai. I hope you will learn from it."

The Goranger intro animation shows up, and the Goranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "They were the first line of defense, and they don capes and unlikely codenames. Akaranger, Aoranger, Midoranger, Kiranger, and Momoranger- all of them named after Japanese names for colors. They were the first sentai, although we don't call them 'super' yet. They have a tank- the Varitank- to finish the bad guys. They first defeated some enemies, and they were around for 3 years. But, they need to retire later on. This leads us to the next one."

After the Gorangers pose, the JAKQ intro animation shows up, and the JAKQ opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "They may be four, but they are not your average heroes. Red Ace, Clover King, Blue Dia and Heart Queen- that's the team JAKQ Dengeki Tai, the ones named after playing cards. Only 2 members were fully human, the other 2 are cyborgs. Then, the 5th member showed up to help them- Big One- the one that is white and has a cape, since the other four just had scarves. They also have a tank, but they were the first to have a cannon to wipe out the enemies."

After the JAKQ pose, the Battle Fever J intro animation shows up, and the Battle Fever J opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Looks like Japan has their own version of Captain America, too, but they are five of them from different countries. Battle Japan, Battle France, Battle Kenya, Battle Cossack and Miss America- A team that's like one global family of crime-fighters, the Battle Fever J. this time, the enemies got bigger and fiercer then ever, thus, the first Sentai robot came out to beat the big ones."

After the Battle Fever J team pose, the Denjiman intro animation shows up, and the Denjiman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "What if your ring possesses a great power? That's what the Denjimen had to ask. Denji Red, Denji Blue, Denji Yellow, Denji Green and Denji Pink were the first to have a transformable robot, since the enemies got worse. They also brought out team finishers since a cannon at that time won't cut it."

After the Denjimen pose, the Sun Vulcan intro animation shows up, and the Sun Vulcan opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "For the first time in Sentai history, came an all-male Sentai team, and they were only thereof them: Vul Eagle, Vul Shark and Vul Panther, thus, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. They even pattern the power from the sun. They are Sun Vulcan, the first three member team. They also do gymnastics/team attacks. This time, two vehicles equal one robot. The first red member gets replaced to another wannabe."

After the Sun Vulcan team pose, the Goggle Five intro animation shows up, and the Goggle Five opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Technology and Ancient cultures go together in this Sentai, Dai Sentai Goggle Five. Their powers are based on different civilizations- Atlantis, Asia, Egypt, Mu and the Mayas and Incas. Thus, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, Goggle Blue, Goggle Yellow and Goggle Pink- like the Sun Vulcan- used gymnastics/team attacks as well but the icing on the cake is the 3 vehicles used to make the Goggle robo."

Satoru said, "I didn't know that gymnastics will be involved in earlier sentai!" Miley said, "That's because the weapons were not enough to beat the bad guys at that time, and technology was still young."

After the Goggle Five team pose, the Dynaman intro animation shows up, and the Dynaman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Science. It's not just something we learn, but something we use for the better. That's Kagaku Sentai Dynaman- a science Sentai whose primary mission is to save humanity with science. All five of them- Dyna Red, Dyna Black, Dyna Blue, Dyna Yellow and Dyna Pink- used science to beat the invaders. And for the first time, and armor was introduced for Dyna Black- way before the batilizers entered the picture."

"I am not done yet. The next series will change the format that will be served on later shows, especially the Boukengers."

Eiji and Lilly was bewildered. What is the next one? Check out chapter two to find out. And don't forget to give out a Review!


	2. Two females and then some

Whew! It's about time I wrote down the second chapter. This chapter is the one where Oliver and Sakura will arrive, and see more sentai. This one, will focus the four sentai from 1984-1987.

Satoru said, "There were other sentai before us. I haven't known that!" Miley then changes to her alter-ego, Hannah Montana, and said, "Be quiet! Let's keep watching!"

After the Dynaman team pose, the Bioman intro animation shows up, and the Bioman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "In 1984, came the Bio star phenomenon. Why is that called? The Humanoid robot Peebo and the Bio Robo arrived from the Bio star to pick five destined heroes. Thus, the five picked ones- Red one, Green two, Blue three, Yellow four and Pink five- were earth's first line of defense, the Chodenshi Bioman. They also had different finishers, ranging from a big bow to an attack that inspired another series' finisher. Also, this sentai series had something the previous shows don't have- two females in the show, Yellow four and Pink five."

After the Bioman team pose, the Changeman intro animation shows up, and the Changeman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Military tactics are good, because it helps soldiers get rid of terrorists better. That was implemented in the beginning of Dengeki Sentai Changeman, starring a ragtag team of heroes based on mythical creatures- Change Dragon, Change Griffon, Change Pegasus, Change Mermaid and Change Phoenix- all trained from a secret organization. This is the first time a combinable cannon was implemented, from five weapons. Also, a helicopter component in the Change Robo was the first helicopter vehicle in sentai. This show also had the first female as a White ranger."

After the Changeman team pose, Mr. Stewart then showed up in the screen and said, "Now, I have a question for all of you. What do you feel if you were taken away from your parents and family?"

Hannah then reverts back to Miley and answered, "I would not know who my parents were and also get lost, too."

Mr. Stewart said, "That's correct. Reason: the next series illustrates what happened before 1986, in an event called the Anti-flash phenomenon."

The Flashman intro animation shows up, and the Flashman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "An unlikely alien force grabbed 5 children and sent them to different flash planets to train hard to save the earth. Then, they are sent back to earth to search their respective parents, but only for a year, since if they stayed for after a year, their hard-earned powers will be gone. Thus, Choshinsei Flashman came in the scene. Red Flash, Green Flash, Blue Flash, Yellow Flash and Pink Flash are the defenders against an evil alien threat that will destroy the earth. For the first time, a second robot, Titan boy, was featured in sentai."

After the Flashman team pose, the Maskman intro animation shows up, and the Maskman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "To lose someone you live in the first place is like losing your dog, but that's almost the case here. A secret organization picked five civilians and trained them in a spiritual way. Thus, through that training, Hikari Sentai Maskman came out. Red Mask, Black Mask, Blue Mask, Yellow Mask and Pink Mask saved the earth from the invaders that stole the Red ranger's girlfriend (the person dressed in white did it). Also, a sixth temporary member aided the Maskmen even for one episode only. Also, two cannons were seen for the first time, the ShotBomber and the JetCannon. Also, the sixth member was later added in other sentai series from 1992-present."

Then, Sakura entered the room and she said, "Hi guys! What are you guys doing?" Eiji asked her, "Answer this first, why did you go back here, and where are the others?"

Sakura said, "They'll be back anytime soon. They said, they were tired of camping, so they decided to go home. Oh, by the way, Oliver tagged along to go to the SGS headquarters."

Miley was happy to see Oliver, and she just squealed with delight. Satoru answered to Sakura, "We're watching the documentary. It's about the sentai shows before the Boukenger. Come on, Sakura, Oliver, watch with us."

Oliver then said, "Miley, Why are you here, anyway? And is that your dad in the video?"

Miley said, "I'll explain later. Let;'s just watch for the meantime, and Lilly's with me. Come on, Oliver, let's keep watching."

After the Maskman team pose, Mr. Stewart then showed up in the screen and said, "Maskman was the last series that showed two women in a sentai series for that decade. The next one will have something to do with school, although this is the first one to have animals on it."

All six of them were wondering, _what sentai show was that?_ The answer is on the next chapter. Once again, leave a good review.


	3. The last sentai of prePR years

Now, we already know the other 4 sentai that has two females. Now, we'll get to know the last four before the time the said sentai was converted to a version suitable for American audiences. Now, let's see what else does Miley's dad, Robby, have in store.

Mr. Stewart continued, "The answer is up next, and here it is."

The Liveman intro animation shows up, and the Liveman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "1988. The year our next heroes were graduated from a school named Academia. But, that graduation turned into a disaster. Fortunately, three students and a professor have survived that incident, and that professor chose the three living students to become earth's next heroes. Red Falcon, Blue Dolphin and Yellow Lion- they formed the Choju Sentai Liveman. Their attack vehicles comprise of a lion, a dolphin and a falcon, the first animals that showed up in sentai as vehicles that can combine to Live robo. Later on, two more students appeared and helped the Livemen to save the earth from former students of Academia who wants to destroy earth. Interestingly, the series has the first female blue ranger and the first sentai series to feature 3 members plus 2 more later in the story, as well as the first series where 2 robots combine as one, making Super Live Robo."

After the Liveman team pose, Mr. Stewart then showed up in the screen and said, "Did you notice that this series had something to do with school? The next sentai also had reference to school."

The Turboranger intro animation shows up, and the Turboranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Now, this series had something to do with school and cars. Five high school students were blessed with car powers from a fairy. They became the Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, in which their powers are derived from cars. They are: Red Turbo (GT car), Black Turbo (Truck), Blue Turbo (Jeep), Yellow Turbo (Buggy) and Pink Turbo (Family Wagon). They also have their boss, a scientist, who brought them to their calling and the keeper of the fairy who changed their lives. They are the one who must save the earth from being blown up from a demon who will have eternal life after blowing up the earth. This the first time that a ground based fortress was implemented. Also, a mysterious robot was later on a part of the team from an unknown pilot."

After the Turboranger team pose, the Fiveman intro animation shows up, and the Fiveman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "In space, live a human family, but the siblings were separated from their parents because of an evil being called meadow. Later on, the five siblings grew up to become teachers and defenders of the earth called Chikyu Sentai Fiveman. Five Red, Five Blue, Five Black, Five Pink and Five Yellow save the earth with their power of teamwork and kinship. Later in the story, a ship called Star Five came in the scene from an alien, and their helper robot later can transform to a cannon. This series was the first to have the Main base combine with the Super version of Five robo to make a powerful version of the base, called the MaxMagma. After they defeat the evil invaders, the search for their parents goes on."

After the Fiveman team pose, the Jetman intro animation shows up, and the Jetman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Five individuals were chosen to save the earth against invaders led by Toranza. All of the members are patterned after Birds: Red Hawk, Black Condor, Blue Swallow, Yellow Owl and White Swan, they make Chojin Sentai Jetman. This series was inspired by an anime called "Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman" (1970s). This series had a connection with real life; the actors who played Red Hawk and White Swan got married after the show's finale, and migrated in England."

After the Liveman team pose, Mr. Stewart then showed up in the screen and said, "By the way, did you noticed that two actors in Liveman and Turboranger, not just played their respective Red ranger roles but also sang their respective theme songs? These guys are Daiskue Shima (Red Falcon, Liveman) and Kenta Satou (Red Turbo, Turboranger). Satou, by the way, sang the theme song to the next series that I will show you guys."

Eiji, Miley, Satoru, Sakura, Lilly and Oliver then thought of the next series since they don't know it yet. I'll let you guys find out for yourselves by chapter 4.


	4. Ado about dinosaurs to gadgets

The last sentai series that we have seen are over and now explained, now, we will see the shows that became the basis for a popular kids show in America. And also, Miley's brother, Jackson and Masumi (Bouken black) enter the scene, in this chapter.

As they think for the next sentai show, Sakura then exclaimed, "Now I know that there are other sentai before us! This I will see, I want to see more!" Oliver then said, "Calm down, Sakura! Calm down!" Miley and Satoru shushed them and Lilly said, "Sit down, you guys! The next ones will show up."

The Zyuranger intro animation shows up, and the Zyuranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. That's the first sentai series that have something to do with the prehistoric ages. Tyranno ranger, Mammoth ranger, Tricera ranger, Tiger ranger and Ptera ranger are the team that defends the world against Bandora, a space witch. The sixth member was on the side of Bandora at first, but he later joined the Zyurangers until he died in the series. Later, the red ranger has an upgrade: the sixth member's armor and weapon. The series also had an alternate robo mode, Gouryuujin, the alternate of the original robot. That robot was also the first robot that has four components. Also, the series has a robot carrier, the King brachion. And lastly, this show was the basis for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

After the Zyuranger pose, the Dairanger intro animation shows up, and the Dairanger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Now, this series had something to do with Chinese legend. But do you know that this is the first series that has a little boy as a sixth member? Now, Ryuu ranger, Shishi ranger, Tenma ranger, Kirin ranger and Honou ranger form the Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Also, the sixth member has an odd sword that speaks for the sixth member to sound like it's an older member. Both sixth member and leader have robots that transform from beasts to robots, and they are fitted with the components from the other four beasts."

After the Dairanger pose, the Kakuranger intro animation shows up, and the Kakuranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "This series was the first ninja- themed sentai. Ninja Red, Ninja Black, Ninja Blue, Ninja Yellow and Ninja White- gave birth to the first ninja sentai- Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. This series has the first mecha piloted outside of the mecha itself. Also, this is where the 5 humanoid robots combine as one big robot, as well as an unmanned Zord named Tsubamaru. This show also was a throwback to older sentai, with team attacks, and this show was the first to have a female leader, Tsuruhime aka Ninja White."

After the Kakuranger pose, the Ohranger intro animation shows up, and the Ohranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Try to think of a place where Machines now rebel against humans. At that time, the Baranoia Machine Empire tries to conquer Earth. Thus, the U.A.O.H. organization came in the picture. Oh Red, Oh Green, Oh Blue, Oh Yellow and Oh Pink- are the world's only hope as the Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Later, Riki a.k.a. King Ranger came to assist the team. This is the first series that has the sixth member have a robot for a carrier. Also, the Red ranger gets to pilot the 2nd robot, the Red Puncher. Also, they have a cool finisher, a giant wheel for the red ranger to use."

At the middle of watching the film, Miley's Brother Jackson and Masumi enter the headquarters. Masumi then caught Eiji's attention. Eiji asks, "Why did you come home immediately? Where are Natsuki and Shouta?" Masami explained, "They'll come, one after the next."

Miley asked Jackson, "Big bro! What are you doing here?" Jackson said, "I just want to check up on my little sis Miley, that's all!" Oliver said, "Be quiet. Just watch with us." Jackson said, "I hope this is good."

After the Ohranger pose, the Carranger intro animation shows up, and the Carranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Now this is a throwback to Turboranger. An alien gives 5 individuals 'car magic' to save the world. Red Turbo, Blue Turbo, Green Turbo, Yellow Turbo and Pink Turbo are the Gekisou Sentai Carranger. They also had machines patterned after their dream cars. This show was the first to have a maximum of 7 members (Later exceeded by another sentai).

After the Carranger pose, the Megaranger intro animation shows up, and the Megaranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Now, try to imagine if you were picked from a simple video game. Five teens were picked by a professor to save the world from aliens. Thus, Mega Red, Mega Black, Mega Blue, Mega Yellow and Mega Pink came to being from futuristic technology. They're the Denji Sentai Megaranger, and later on, Mega Silver arrives later in the story as the first silver ranger in sentai history."

After the Megaranger pose, Mr. Stewart shows up on the screen again and said, "That's all for the meantime. The reason why I shown the sentai from Zyuranger to Megaranger because the one timeline storyline in the first 6 seasons of power rangers were each related until PR: in space (PR version of Megaranger), thus bringing us to the next one."

While the show is playing, Shouta called from his Accellular and said, "We'll be coming home now, but it will take us time since we're on a traffic jam. See you later guys."

Lilly and Oliver said, "What's the next show, Masumi?" Masumi said, "I have no idea."

The next one will show up on part five so be prepared. And don't forget the review, and it has to be good.


	5. End of the 90's era

Now, we'll see the two last sentai for the 90's. By the way, the last two members of Boukengers, Natsuki and Shouta will not yet show up (but stay tuned, look out later in the story.) now, let's finish the decade with the last two shows.

Now, Satoru, Miley, Sakura, Lilly, Masumi, Jackson, Eiji and Oliver are now anxious for the next show. Now, Mr. Stewart continues the story, and he continues the film.

The Gingaman intro animation shows up, and the Gingaman opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "A long time ago, five people got the power of the Galaxy beasts. Thus, Seiju Sentai Gingaman comes out. Ginga Red, Ginga Green, Ginga Blue, Ginga Yellow and Ginga Pink saved the galaxy through the Ginga Beasts that they have. In this show, The Gingamen's mecha, the Gingaioh, gets an upgrade, a first in a sentai. Also, this is the first time a Black ranger becomes the sixth member. And this series has a galactic theme, too, not to mention that this is the last sentai to have a '-man' word in the title."

After the Gingaman pose, the GoGoV intro animation shows up, and the GoGoV opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "This is the second show that relates to siblings (the first is Fiveman), but the first having a rescue theme. Go Red, Go Green, Go Blue, Go Yellow and Go Pink are the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV, a team of siblings doing rescue jobs. In the movie, the sixth member comes, although it is not a sibling of the first five."

After the Gingaman pose, Mr. Stewart shows up again and said, "Both Gingaman and GoGoV were the last sentai for that decade. But back in the Power Rangers universe, these were the first two shows- Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue- that have alternate timelines. Now, we'll go to the present decade, but don't let the millennium bugs bite!"

Now all eight of them were exited even more as the movie goes on. What will be the next ones be? Read part six to find out. And leave a review as well, OK?

""Judai sentai, Sugo!" (The "we'll be back after this" scene (With red rangers from past-present) before the commercial break from "Turboranger Special: 10 years of sentai" special)

(The special goes for a commercial break. The first commercial shown is for the "That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana" special. Next, the "Express yourself" commercial featuring the stars of "That's so Raven and "Phil of the Future", and lastly, the commercial for "High School Musical" on Disney DVD. Then, the story resumes on the next chapter.)


	6. Commercial Break!

Before we continue to the next chapter, we'll take a simple one-commercial break in this fanfic. It's a Disney Channel "Express Yourself" commercial about their favorite sentai shows and what they think of the genre to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the genre. (Of course, that's my commercial since I made that up.)

(Scene opens with Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (from High School Musical) cosplaying as Gao Red and Gao White from Gaoranger, while Amy Bruckner (from Phil of the Future) cosplaying as the enemy Bandora from Zyuranger while the "Express Yourself words are flashed on the screen. Raven Symone (from That's so Raven) cosplays as AbareMax from Abaranger and does a "Dino Guts" pose.)

**Zac: **My fave sentai is Gingaman since it's in the outer galaxies, I like the way they battle Pirate-like soldiers and their ginga beasts are cool in real form.

**Vanessa:** I enjoy Kakuranger and Timeranger because, well, girls are leading their teams. (Shows Vanessa swings her weapon, the Tiger baton while giggling) you go girls!

Miley Cyrus (From Hannah Montana) shows up next in a Deka Pink costume and poses a shoot pose)

**Miley:** I love music, but my fave is Fiveman since it has a sibling theme. Also GoGoV because it's also composed of siblings.

(Raven sings her Styrarazor around)

**Raven:** These shows do well for the young since they save the world and they become role models for younger kids. (Shows a scene where Raven does her "Dino Guts" pose and throws her Dino Guts towards the screen)

Cole and Dylan Sprouse (from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) holds MagiPhones and does the "Magi Magi Majiro" actions)

**Cole: **Magiranger rocks because they do magic spells and I love magic spells.too.

**Dylan:** Nice try, Cole. Legend MagiRed is my kind of hero!

**Vanessa: **I maybe a brainy girl in High School Musical, But I also enjoy Dynaman since it's scientific.

**Amy:** Zyuranger. Well, because they're the first prehistoric series in sentai.

**Dylan:** ha-ha!

**Raven: **You love 'em, you hate them, right?

**Zac:** They'll be there always…

**Amy: **Always there to save the world.

**Miley:** Thank goodness for the Super Sentai.

**Cole:** Aba aba aba Abaranjaa!!!

**Raven:** Every year, come a new one, and it goes on and on.

**Vanessa: **Happy 30th anniversary, Super Sentai. (Blows a kiss)

(Shows all the people mentioned in the commercial doing their own stuff)

**Narrator:** Kids like you express themselves everyday… on Disney Channel.

(The Super Sentai 30th anniversary logo shows up then changes to the Disney Channel logo, then fades)

Now, we move on with the next chapter… soon.


	7. Keeping on the tradition

"Judai sentai, Sugo!" (The "we're back" scene (With all the female rangers from past-present) after the commercial break from "Turboranger Special: 10 years of sentai" special, story resumes on chapter 6)

_Whew! At last, we're in the last part of the story. Let's end it now, since next year, the 30th anniversary of the Super Sentai genre will end. Also, Natsuki and Shouta will come in. Now, on to the story!_

Now, Satoru, Miley, Sakura, Lilly, Masumi, Jackson, Eiji and Oliver are now anxious for the next show. Now, Mr. Stewart continues the story, and he continues the film.

The Timeranger intro animation shows up, and the Timeranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Four individuals were sent back from the year 3000 by a villain named Lila Londarz because she will conquer that said year. Fortunately, a guy named Tatsuya becomes the foursome's last hope to get back home. Thus, Mirai sentai Timeranger comes in the scene, composed of Time Red, Time Green, Time Blue, Time Yellow and Time Pink. Also, this series has a robot, the Time Robot, to have 3 different modes (Think Getta Robo G). Also, the series also had its first second red ranger, but as a sixth member, and a Robot that comes in between by an unknown dimension. In the end, the four trapped rangers finally went home to their year."

After the Timeranger pose, the Gaoranger intro animation shows up, and the Gaoranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Evil creatures called Aurgs were polluting the earth. Tetomu, a priestess, summon young people of different walks of life to defend the earth from these Aurgs. Gao Red, Gao Black, Gao Blue, Gao Yellow and Gao White are the Hyaku juu sentai Gaoranger, the first sentai series that have the big number of auxiliary zords and combinations. Also, the sixth member was from the past was possessed by an ancient demon. Also, the movie's teamup film was very long unlike its predecessors which last for 45 minutes long. Also, that series was the 25th anniversary show."

After the Gaoranger pose, the Hurricanger intro animation shows up, and the Hurricanger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "An evil space ninja group named Jakanja came to earth to invade our world. Luckily, three ninja students survived and were chosen to become Hurricane Red, Hurricane Blue and Hurricane Yellow, otherwise known as Ninpu sentai Hurricanger. Later on, Gouraijer (They were the enemies of the Hurricanger before in the Jakanja) and Shurikenger (A in between hero) joins the Hurricangers to get rid of the Jakanja. This series was the first to show assorted weapons in cases called "Karakuri Balls" from coins called "Karakuri Medals".

After the Hurricanger pose, the Abaranger intro animation shows up, and the Abaranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "Lightyears ago, there was only one earth. Now, there were two earths- Our earth, where the people live, and Dino earth, where the dinosaurs live. Asuka, one of the Dino earth people, came to our earth to save our earth from an evil force from Dino earth- The Evorian. Bakuryuu sentai Abaranger, composed of Aba Red (Tyrannosaurus Rex), Abare Blue (Triceratops), Abare Yellow (Pteranodon) and Abare Black (Brachiosaurus) are here to defend earth, but an anti-Abaranger, Abarekiller, opts to destroy them all. Later on, Abarekiller joins the team and this series is first to have a different red ranger in the show, whose name is Abare Max. The series also has all five of them having another mode in sentai- Abare Mode."

After the Abaranger pose, the Dekaranger intro animation shows up, and the Dekaranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "A few years from now, aliens and people live in harmony. That is, Alienizers came to shatter that peace. Thus, Deka Red, Deka Blue, Deka Green, Deka Yellow and Deka pink- of the SPD B squad- goes on missions to stop the Alienizers from doing harm to people. Thus, Tokusou sentai Dekaranger was put into consideration by the time the Alienizers were wreaking havoc. Also, that series was the first to have eight official members- two are guesting in some episodes (one was in the movie)- making a total of ten Dekarangers, making the only sentai series to have that much members."

After the Dekaranger pose, the Magiranger intro animation shows up, and the Magiranger opening theme plays in the background, and the scenes from the show are shown. Mr. Stewart continues, "An evil group named Infershia wants to conquer the world with evil magic. The Ozu siblings' mother changed to Magimother at one time, thus, the mahout sentai Magiranger was born after the siblings witnessed their mother change to a ranger. Magi Red, Magi Green, Magi Blue, Magi Yellow and Magi Pink also had one anti-ranger, Wolzard (They don't realize that he was their father until the last episodes of the show), and a cousin, Hikaru aka Magishine. The series also was composed of seven official members (Wolzard was later added in the final episodes as Wolzard Fire)."

After the Magiranger pose, Mr. Stewart shows up again and said, "Now I told you guys of all the sentai that existed in this world. Now, may the Gogo sentai Boukenger live forever to save the world against the Gorgom. Now, I leave it all to you guys. Good luck and Good Bye." Then the scene fades to black and the screen shows, "End."

Now, Satoru, Miley, Sakura, Lilly, Masumi, Jackson, Eiji and Oliver were happy to se all of the sentai of past to present. Miley said, "Whew, now that's over, we can go now." Satoru said, "Indeed, the super sentai cannot be beat." Oliver said, "That's the end of this sentai stuff. Now, we're the only ones left." Lilly commented, "They were all powerful! Thus, the sentai have a long history."

Sakura, Masumi, Eiji and Jackson were to say something else until the alarm sounded off and Natsuki and Shouta showed up on the screen and said, "Guys, come on over here! The Gorgom have arrived in that area and they are waiting for us there. Come now, guys!"

Eiji said, "We have a lot to thank for the super sentai, for all the things they did for humanity." Sakura said, "Let's go guys. The earth needs us."

All eight of them then go to the place where the Gorgoms were. Masumi saw the other 29 sentai teams waiting for them (on the ground) and said, "They're all here to help us. Let's go guys!" then, Natsuki and Shouta comes to them and said, "Let's end this enemies in front of us."

Satoru said, "Gorgom syndicate, you'll never stand a chance against us. Let's change!" then they prepared to change, with Satoru and Eiji saying, "Boukenger/Go Go Changer (for Eiji), start up!" then the change sequence shows up and they introduced themselves and they said in the end, "Go Go Sentai, Boukenger!"

Then, Bouken Red faced the 29 sentai teams and said, "We'll all here to teach the enemies a lesson that they must learn, remember, all of us will keep on the tradition!" the other five Boukengers said to the other sentai teams, "Keeping on the Tradition!" all the sentai teams shouted, "yeah!"

Miley, Oliver, Jackson and Lilly said, "Long live the super sentai!"

The Gorgom syndicate said, "Attack them!" the soldiers started to charge to the Boukenger and one Member of the Gorgom syndicate said, "Sorry!"

Bouken Red faced said, "We got a lot to thank for the other sentai for the years to come. For now, let's finish our story! Let's go!" then they charged towards the enemies.

All the Sentai teams shouted, "Good luck, Boukenger!" as the Boukengers ran. Miley, Oliver, Jackson and Lilly just nodded and smiled. Miley said, "We leave it up to you guys. Go get them!"

(Shows each Boukenger member run while the narrator speaks)

**Narrator: "Now, the battle begins. No one can stop all of them. Keep the flames burning in all of our hearts! Get going! Go Go Sentai Boukenger!"**

Then the Boukengers jumped, and the scene freezes. End of story.

**THE END**

That's the story, folks! Please leave a review! One last thing, readers, the final scene in the fanfic was inspired from the Turboranger special.


End file.
